fics_suricatos_dosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Nugget Rockstars
Nugget es un suricato conocido por ser el hijo mayor de Rocket y sucesor de Tornado después de que éste abandona el grupo. Nugget en los Rockstars 'Nugget '(VRSM122) nació en un grupo llamado Rockstars. Su madre era la nueva hembra dominante, Rocket y su padre un explorador con el cual se había apareado su madre, Wilson, del Grupo Guerreros. Él tenía una hermana, llamada Beaker (VRSF123). Por ser solo dos cachorros, él y su hermano resultaron ser más grandes y más fuertes que otros cachorros. Él y su hermana sobrevivieron hasta salir de la madriguera. Un día mientras su tía Brittany, su adoptado hermano Jam y su tío Happy los cuidaban, su hermano y su tío salieron persiguiendo a un explorador, mientras que su padre se metía a la madriguera, junto con su tía. Probablemente esa fue la única vez que Nugget vio a su padre, pero pronto el grupo llegó y lo expulsó del lugar, dejando a Brittany sin escape. Su madre, unos días después los salvó de una serpiente que se metió a la madriguera y no fue mordida. Nugget y su hermana sobrevivieron para salir a comer con los adultos. Su tío Happy lo quería mucho y siempre actuaba como padrastro. Rocket, por su parte, los protegía constantemente, siedo su primera camada como dominante. Nugget era más aventurero que su hermana, pero era más debil. Él y su hermana sobrevivieron hasta adolecentes. Su madre fue mordida por una serpiente, pero sobrevivió y siguió lidreando el grupo. Su padre desapareció poco después, no antes de aparearce una vez más con su madre. Nugget creció hasta acerce adulto, incluso más grande que su hermano, Jam. Nugget solía imitar a Tornado , un macho mayor y bastantethumb|298px|Nugget como subordinado buscando comida valiente. Cuando Tornado abandonó el grupo junto con unos machos el se convirtió en el sucesor de Tornado y tenia un admirador, su sobrino Chaka, pero su sucesión en el trono no duró mucho, pués un macho del Grupo Vientos, Jake, emigró al grupo y puso orden, convirtiendose en el macho dominante. Jake era muy violento, lo que a Nugget no le simpatizó nada y comenzó a tener camadas con su madre Nugget era muy leal a su madre y cuidaba que su hermana Beaker no se apareara con ningún explorador. A mediados de 2009, como cualquier macho joven comenzó a salir como explorador, primero lo hacía solo para ganar experiencia y luego con Chaka y su primo, Flashman. Salió como explorador entre Junio y Septiembre del 2009. Su madre fue predada y aunque sobrevivió, fue vencida por su tía Brittany, su última tía que seguía en el grupo. A Nugget le afectó mucho esto y sin razó para quedarse abandonó el grupo junto con Chaka, Flashman y su hermano menor y último hijo de su padre, Dante, y dejaron el grupo para no regresar jamás. Nugget como el comandante de las Tropas thumb|left|320px|Nugget joven dominanteNugget y su coalisión de machos se unieron a un grupo llamado Tropas, en Enero del 2010. Nugget era el macho más viejo y tomo la dominancia facilmente. El grupo había perdido a su hembra dominante hace muy poco tiempo, y Atenea, una de sus últimas hijas había tomado la dominancia del grupo. La mayoría de los suricatos habían muerto de TB, simplemente quedaban diez suricatos, sin contar a los machos. Atenea quedó preñada por Nugget en Marzo del 2010, y dio a luz a una camada, el 23 de Abril del 2010, la primera camada de Nugget: VTPP065, Tina (VTPF066) y VTPP067. Los cachorros sin nombre al salir de la madriguera tenían TB y murieron, por lo que los biólogos desinfectaron al grupo. Atenea quedó preñada por Nugget, en Julio del 2010, y esta vez dio a luz a cachorros sanos, el 29 de Agosto del 2010: Little One (VTPM068), Big One (VTPM069), Pretty One (VTPF070), Ugly One (VTPM071) y Young One (VTPF072). Todos los cachorros sobrevivieron. Pronto Atenea quedó preñada por él, en Noviembre del 2010, pero abortó. En Enero del 2011, Atenea quedó preñada por Nugget, y pronto dio a luz a cuatro cachorros, el 17 de Marzo del 2011: Fox (VTPF076), Dog (VTPM077) y She-Wolf (VTPF078). Poco después de esto, un macho de las Tropas, Flame, contrajo TB y murió junto con la hermana de Atenea, Minerva, que estaba preñada. Acto seguido también los hizo el pequeño Dante, a quien se le aplicó la eutanasia. Pronto las Tropas se movieron de ser vecinos de los Rockstars a ser vecinos de los Young Kats, un grupo que también se había movido y ahora estaba casi al límite del area de estudio. Sin embargo también fueron vecinos del grupo fundado por la madre de thumb|342px|Nugget como sentinelaNugget, después de ser expulsada, el Grupo Hobbits. Atenea quedó preñada por él en Septiembre del 2011 y dió a luz a la siguiente camada, el 22 de Octubre del 2011: Sahara (VTPM079) y Kalahari (VTPF080). Atenea quedó preñada por él en Diciembre del 2011, para que en Febrero del 2012 diera a luz a una camada mixta, junto con su hija mayor Tina, quien se había apareado con Chaka: Susie (VTPF081), Tom (VTPM082), Ginny (VTPF083), Soul (VTPF084), Lanny (VTPM085), Chealsea (VTPF086) y DragonFly (VTPM087). Tristemente esta fue su última camada con Atenea el Grupo Tropas ya se había afectado mucho con la TB y Atenea murió junto con sus hijos Little One y Ugly One. Su hija mayor, Tina tomó la dominancia del grupo, pero no se podía aparear con su padre. Nugget fue radio collarizado para que el grupo fuera seguido, pero como este empezó a salir como explorador, Tina, también fue radio-collarizada. Nugget empezó a irse como cassanova junto con Chaka y Flashman, los machos restantes. Estuvieron en el grupo Hobbits, pero la nueva pareja de su madre, Dan, no dejó que entraran. También estuvieron en los Rockstars, Young Kats, Kats y Sahara, pero no se pudieron unir a ninguno. Esto fue entre los meses de Marzo hasta Septiembre, no se sabía en que grupo estaban, pero pronto regresaron a las Tropas. Ellos se quedaron hasta el mes de Diciembre, para salir como exploradores en Enero del 2013 y no volvieron al grupo thumb|left|360px|Nugget descansando como MDhasta Abril del 2013. Su hija Tina estaba preñada, por lo que no le importo que el sobreprotector Nugget echara exploradores. En Mayo del 2013 Nugget hizo una movida de madriguera inesperada para el grupo, siendo cuidador, por suerte, su experiencia logró que ningun cachorro muriera. El 15 de Mayo Nugget se fue como explorador, pero el 19 volvio al grupo, y a hecho todo lo posible por ayudar a su hija más vieja. Nugget se quedó en el grupo y casi es destronado por el segundo macho mayor Space. A finales de Mayo Nugget se va como explorador junto con Chaka, y no han vuelto. Pero pronto reaparece en Junio y echa a un macho que se había unido al grupo, reafirmando su dominancia. El 17 de Junio se va otra vez con Chaka, pero vuelve el 22. En ese tiempo se apareo con una hembra Young Kat llamada Dandelion. En Julio se le ve muy apegado a su hija Tina. Nugget desaparece en Agosto, no se sabe que pasó, la última vez se lo vio como explorador con Chaka. Por suerte él y Chaka reaparecieron en Septiembre, pero al acercarse fueron echados del grupo por el nuevo macho dominante, dejando a Nugget y Chaka sin hogar. Nugget sigue vivo como errante hoy, mostrandose como el más grande sucesor de su madre. Nugget en los Fics de los Rockstars thumb|left|259px|Happy abarzando a Nugget en los Fics de los RockstarsNugget apareció en los Fics de los Rockstars, como el primer hijo de Rocket y el sucesor de Tornado. Su madre era muy preocupada por él y su hermana, y su tío Happy actuaba como padrastro. Él y su hermana casi mueren cuando Brittany los lleva a buscar comida solos y acaba con la vida de 'Bucket '(Jose Manuel) cuando son acorralados en una madriguera por los Guerreros. Su madre los salvó cuando una serpiente se metió a la madriguera y Nugget es salvado por un drongo amigo cuando un águila marcial casi lo mata. Ésto es en la T4. En la T5 Nugget es mencionado como valiente, y cuando Tornado se va, es presentado como su sucesor. Nugget fue valiente y leal con su madre, y en su último episodio se muestra a Nugget como un gran héroe. Familia thumb|188px|Su madre Madre: Rocket Padre: Wilson Hermana: Beaker Hijos: Little One, Big One, Ugly One, Dog, Sahara,Tom, Lanny y DragonFly Hijas: Tina, Pretty One, Young One, Fox, She-Wolf, Kalahari, Susie, Ginny, Soul y Chealsea Abuelas: Lana y Nikita Abuelos: Cronos y Laser Galería Fotos de Nugget: Nugget as a pup.jpg|Nugget de cachorro en Diciembre del 2007 Nugget yawing2.jpg|Nugget bostezando Diciembre 2007 Nugget yawing 1.jpg|Nugget bostezando en Enero del 2008 Happy and Nugget.jpg|Happy y Nugget Enero 2008 Nugget Whiskers(VWM123).jpg|Nugget, casi adulto Julio 2008 Nugget foraging.jpg|Nugget buscando comida Septiembre 2008 Nugget first to get up4.jpg|Nugget 1° en salir de la madriguera Marzo 2009 Rocket dog being groomed by the group.png|Rocket y Nugget regocijándose después de que ella diera luz Abril 2009 Nugget on the road.JPG|Nugget liderando a las Tropas en el camino Marzo 2010 Nugget dominant.jpg|Nugget y Big One Octubre 2010 Nugget burrow move.jpg|Nugget moviendo a uno de sus cachorros Marzo 2011 Nugget 2009b.jpg|Nugget Octubre 2011 Nugget looks like his mother.jpg|Nugget Marzo 2012 Gazebo As Nugget.jpg|Nugget radio-collarizado Octubre 2012 Nugget_rove_coalition.jpg|Nugget como explorador Enero 2013 Nugget_evening.jpg|Nugget Marzo 2013 Ningalooo.jpg|Nugget como sentinela Septiembre 2013 Categoría:Machos Dominantes Categoría:Machos Famosos